Truth of the Mission
by Lost Lenore
Summary: Wow, that title is dramatic. This is my little version of what would happen if the Tallests told Zim his mission was a fake. *(Not what you've read before! I am different! Read me!)*


AN: Whoo! After quite a long rest in preservation fluid, I'm back! Now, before we get started with da fun, I thought that I should make one thing apparent to you and all readers: I do not mean to offend ANYONE by this fic, so no flamey. I just wondered what WOULD Zim do if the Tallests told him his mission was a joke? Hmm? So, as to quench my burning desire, I wrote this fic. Hopefully you can see what I'm pokin' at and agree with my veiws on the subject. If not, then I'll just lift up my arms and fly away.  
  
NOTE: All flames will be ridiculed, thoroughly laughed at and enjoyed, and consumed.  
  
________________-~^*^~-_Lost_Lenore_-~^*^~-________________  
  
Disclaimer stuff: I no own Jhonen. That pretty much covers it.  
  
Onto the fun!  
  
Zim stood straight and tall in front of the screen. He wanted to look his best for his almighty freakishly tall rulers. With great confidence, he pressed 'Send Transmission'.  
  
Back on the Massive, Tallest Red sipped on a Poop Cola while Purple squeezed a plastic moose. One of their computer operators frowned behind his large collar.  
  
"INCOMING TRANSMISSION. from Earth. my lords." He said with disappointment. "Should I receive it or send it back?"  
  
Red looked at Purple, who was still unfazed. He continued squeaking the moose until he noticed Red's questioning glare.  
  
"So, you wanna tell Zim the truth? Maybe he'll leave us alone if we do." Red said. (AN: Ooh, say Red Said 10 times fast! Red Said, Red Said, Red Said, Red. oh, sorry.)  
  
"Eh. I don't care." Purple replied, returning to the moose.  
  
Zim started to grow worried. Had the transmission failed? Did they refuse to answer it?  
  
"Receive the transmission, Zik. I've had enough of Zim's bother.ish. things. Time to end this once and for all!" Red ordered the guard. With the simple press of a button, Zim came on the screen.  
  
"Hello my Tallests. I know it's been awhile since I last reported, and."  
  
"You reported just a couple of days ago!" Purple blurted out.  
  
Zim gasped. "THAT LONG? Oh, I apologize!"  
  
"We were doing something important until you interrupted us, now a whole planet might be DOOMED, isn't that right?" Purple asked Red.  
  
"Oh, yes, in fact, we're fed up with your interruptions." Red stated.  
  
"Yeah!" chimed in Purple.  
  
"And we aren't at all impressed with your progress."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"And you're short!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Zim looked at them.  
  
"And, so getting to the point," Red continued, "your mission has been one big fake." He said, emphasizing each and every syllable.  
  
"The truth is, we didn't even know that planet you're on existed!" Purple added. "We thought we were sending you into oblivion! Oblivion is cool."  
  
Zim continued to give them a blank stare.  
  
"And, I decided we would continue with this precious delusion of yours, because, face it. it's hilarious!" Purple said with a giggle.  
  
"You decided we would continue with his mock-mission? That was MY idea!" Red replied putting a hand on his chest plate proudly.  
  
"No I DID!" Purple shouted.  
  
"NO, ME!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"T'was I."  
  
"NO, I DID!  
  
"What were we fighting about again?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"But the point is, your mission is a fake, you are NOT an Invader, and we don't want you to update with us EVER again!" Red shouted.  
  
Zim continued staring at them for a few seconds, but then burst out in laughter.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, Haha! I'm afraid I can't compose myself! HAHAHA! Fake mission. heh, not an Invader. that's a great joke my Tallests! Uh. what did I call you for again? Must not be important. HAHAHAHAH." the screen went black.  
  
"END TRANSMISSION!" the computer operator, Zik announced.  
  
The two tall ones exchanged glances.  
  
"Well, we gave it our best shot. Wanna go eat snacks?"  
  
"Sure!" Purple replied.  
  
.and they lived unhappily ever after. The end.  
  
AN: All done! Flames graciously accepted, but why you would flame me is beyond my knowledge. I'm SUCH a nice person, after all. I really, really am. hehehe. 


End file.
